The Big Dang
by Castiel666xD
Summary: Shenny : Don't like the couple don't read though! Sheldon/Penny one off possibly... Review, favourite and alert if you want more, it really inspires me!
1. Chapter 1: Opps

Penny sits curled up in her bed, pillow hiding her face from the world. The wet warmth against her cheeks provides little relief to her broken heart. Her mind is in turmoil because even though Leonard and her just broke up it's not that which is upsetting her the most, it was the look on Sheldon's face as they told him. He could barely contain his smile. Blue eyes glittering with joy presumably at the fact Penny wouldn't be a nuisance anymore. No longer invading _his_ apartment to see Leonard. Shocked, Penny ran from the apartment slamming the door to 4B very loudly. She still can't get over how happy he was that it was over. A squeezing feeling surrounded her chest and throat, a vice like grip had encompassed her heart, crushing her already tight throat. She gasps for air missing the light carefree mood she usually carried. Missing the friendship she thought Sheldon and her shared. A shiver spiralling up her spine causes her sobs to become more violent. Quivering beneath her covers, she reminisced on the time spent doing Saturday laundry with Sheldon, a fat tear rolled down her cheek, pasta nights past, the awkward and uncomfortable hugs shared between them, he was so tall making it almost impossible to hug him properly without it being too intimate, Penny felt truly privileged to receive what little human contact Sheldon was willing to give. Her lost friend...

Speaking of human contact Penny can't contain the bubbles of giggles escaping her constricted throat as she recalls the time he _'accidentally' _touched her boob while he helped get her dressed. It had been in a non-sexual way because he was simply trying to put a shirt on her without looking and brushed her naked breast. His long elegant fingers had skimmed the curve of her, announcing "This doesn't feel like an arm..." the shock and flush of embarrassment as he realised what he had done was worth more to Penny than she had ever realised before. She seemed to pull that look of shock and embarrassment from Sheldon almost as much as his scolds... almost.

_Whoa penny calm down, you're meant to be upset about a breakup not giggling thinking about Sheldon! _She silently scolded herself. Pulling the quilt down she got up to go get a spoon from the kitchen and go to the rocky road ice-cream which was calling to her from the freezer.

As she pulled open her cutlery drawer looking for a spoon she heard the all familiar knocks at her door.

*knockknockknock* "Penny" Sheldon whispered through the door

She quickly swiped at her tear soaked face hoping her makeup wasn't too messy, she pulled down her tank top and straightened her skirt before stepping towards the door, spoon in hand.

*knock knock knock* "Penny" he called through the door, slightly louder than before

She gave a light *tap tap tap* to the door which was quickly responded with *tap tap tap* "Penny? Can I come in please?"

She hesitated. It was unlike Sheldon to care enough about someone emotionally, let alone to visit them. She unlocked the door and slid to the side allowing Sheldon to enter.

"Have you been crying?" he enquires as he takes her in.

"What do you think Sheldon?" She sighs, already tired of his lack of social understanding.

"Probably yes, though I don't know why seeming it was a mutual break up." He tilts his head observing her nervous awkwardness towards him.

"Penny? Are you mad at me?" he asks flabbergasted, blush spilling over his face at the thought of kissing her better and saw Penny's sly smile slip onto her sexy mouth.

"No sweetie" she sighs suddenly reaching out to brush a thread from side of his face, it must have gotten stuck there when he quickly pulled on his second shirt to come across the hall. He flinches as she reaches out but doesn't pull away. She holds the red thread between her thumb and forefinger rolling it slowly. Sheldon takes a step forward to take it from her but trips on a bottle lying on the floor next to the coffee table, tumbling onto Penny and landing on the couch.

Penny just burst into giggles, the look on Sheldon's face is exactly the same as the one the day he touched her boob! She lies underneath his tall frame quivering with laughter. Squirming under his slender body she unknowingly slides her leg to the left as she re-adjusts her skirt, Sheldon now lying between her golden thighs.

"Penny I... I need you to stop laughing... you're moving too much... it's... distracting..." he says face turning crimson with blush, it takes her a moment to understand but since he landed and she shifted he lays over her with one leg either side of her and she keeps moving. A mad blush burns across her cheeks as she chokes out a "sorry" He slowly stretches his arms out leaving space between their faces but he doesn't move off her.

Instead putting all his weight on one arm and reaching towards the top of her tank top, her eyes widen as his long fingers brush her cleavage. A heavy look crosses Sheldon's face as his fingers touch her smooth skin, which feels exactly as it did last time. He picks the small red thread off her chest and twirls it between his fingers, staring down at her.

"My my penny" he says in a heavy southern drawl, "I don't think I have ever seen you so flustered." Penny felt a hardness rubbing against her thigh and smiles wickedly up at Sheldon whispering seductively:

"I like your lightsaber sweetie"

Sheldon quickly turns a cherry shade and mutters quickly.

"My apologies"

"Sheldon I think your blushing" Penny teases, a smirk consuming her flushed face.

"My blushing as you would say is created by a release of... "

Penny stops his technical speech before it starts when she shoves her hand down his pants.

"Sweet baby Jesus" he gasps and lets lose an uncontrollable Moan. He leans down towards her as they close the gap between their lips in a hot feverous kiss. Their bodies grinding and sliding together.

~X~

Then Penny woke up.

***grins* If you like this fic and want me to upload more, please review, fav or alert. Though I doubt this will get much attention, I just got inspired suddenly and thought this was cute :) I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The real world

**Another part? Bet you thought it would never come but here it is and enjoy!**

Penny lies in her chocolate scented bubble bath, enjoying the soft hum of music from her head phones, shutting out the world around her. It had been a long day at the cheesecake factory and she needs to relax, she was trying not to think about the erotic dream she had of Sheldon last night. "Ah" The warm water is as good or better than snuggling under her sheets, she closes her eyes and starts to dream of a cute Hero and a damsel in distress... Sheldon as superman saving her from a masked villain.

~X~

*knockknockknock* "Penny?"

*knockknockknock* "Penny..." Sheldon whines, she had promised to drive him to the comic book store since Leonard was going away that night to visit his mother. He had refused to go along with him for 'mental support' seeming as last time he had seen Leonards mother she had kissed him. This was a hazard to his health despite her cleanliness who knows how many deadly diseases she could be carrying. Penny had probably fallen asleep on the couch again like last week. Those double shifts at the cheesecake factory had been wearing her down as of late. He cautiously pushed open the door to 4B...

*taptaptap* "Penny?*

Still no answer and no Penny on the couch, she could have just gone to bed, he hesitates before moving to her bedroom. Suddenly, he remembers the time she had fallen and dislocated her shoulder in the shower and panic courses through him. He quickly opens the door to her bedroom; glancing at her bed he notices it is empty, except for her handbag which lies collapsed with the contents spilling out from it, presumably from when Penny had dumped it on her bed.

He didn't hear any rushing water from the shower but smelt the familiar odour of chemical chocolate permeating the air from behind the slightly ajar bathroom door.

He pushes it open cautiously whispering "Penny are you in there?"

As he gazes around her dimly lit bathroom he observes that nothing appears out of the ordinary, no blood splashes covering the walls and blood soaked towels by his feet. "Darn." He had forgotten to wear shoes and his blue slippers provided no traction on her smooth tiled floor. Penny had lit candles which covered every bare surface creating a warm glow.

He looked at the bathtub and saw it was full of bubbles and a happy looking Penny, a sleeping looking Penny. Whose head was slipping into the water! She must have fallen asleep in the warm bath water and was about to drown in her chocolate scented bubble bath!

Sheldon quickly rushed towards the tub, slipping on the tiles and falling half in the bath tub. He wrapped one arm around her naked waist and the other under her neck to support her before hauling her out of the water.

She splutters and splashed in shock and yelps before quickly realizing that it was a half soaked Sheldon grabbing her in the bath.

"What are you doing!" she shrieks as he pulls her to his chest, "Thank Jesus you aren't dead! I Thought you'd drowned!" he says into her damp hair. She stops struggling against his tall, thin frame instead wrapping her arms around his drenched, shaking body.

"It's ok sweetie..."

"No it's not ok! I just saved you from drowning! What were you thinking!" he yells his voice shrill, ringing throughout the bathroom.

"Thank you Sheldon, but you need to calm down sweetie, breathe."

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He holds her for another minute or two until his eyes fly open, wide in embarrassment, a flush spreading across his face and down his neck.

"Um Penny... The bubbles are almost all gone... And..." he looks away candle light tickling his soft features. "Oh!" exclaims Penny, cheeks burning red, " can you grab me that towel?" she whispers, closing her eyes as Sheldon turns to grab her towel. All would have been fine if it wasn't for Sheldon's slippers. As he stands and turns, eyes closed, his slippers lose their grip on the slick tile floor, sending him screeching to the floor where he landed with a *thump*. He hits his head on the tiles. When he doesn't move or make a sound Penny scrambles out of the bath, naked she kneels beside him and tries desperately to shake him awake.

"Sheldon! Sheldon open your eyes sweetie!" She calls, gripping his shoulder tightly. _He is just like a child, innocent and naive but respectful still. _Her stomach is sick with worry, and a silly thought passes through her head. _Snow white, sleeping beauty, all awoken by true loves first kiss._ As soon as she has the thought she knows it is foolish but it must be the panic, the worry, the candles because she does just that. She leans down and kisses his lips. He lies impassively on the floor, not stirring besides the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"One more and that's the last."She whispers, quoting Othello by Shakespeare leaning over and kissing him, she promises to herself now she will call an ambulance, now she will take action, just after this one last kiss.

She gets lost in his clean talc smell and peppermint flavoured mouth, she feels arms gripping he shoulders and lips working softly against hers. She quickly pulls back, shock filtering over her beautiful face.

"Sheldon I am so sorry!" Penny begins but is quickly cut off by Sheldon's slow and quiet voice.

"My chest feels funny Penny, and I feel dizzy." He says closing his eyes, his bottom lip wobbling a bit.

"Ok I will go get an ice pack for your head, come on I will help you to my bed, and I want you to lie down and not move around ok?" She says reaching for his fore arm to help stand him up. As he stands, he says something which makes Penny blush a million shades of red.

"Penny... you're naked, and beautiful." He whispers smiling, swaying and grabbing a nearby wall for support.

"I'll get some clothes on in a second." She says staring straight ahead trying to control the blood flow to her face.

Sheldon is soon on her bed and she is dressed in a small yellow tee-shirt and denim shorts. She grabs some frozen peas from her freezer and places them against the side of his head, a small bump already forming from his fall.

"Hold this in place sweetie, do you want something else?" She asks, trying to avoid the topic of their kiss, once his mind has cleared she knows he will be upset. It is best to avoid that for as long as possible.

"Penny sing soft kitty to me..." He whispers, looking up at her expectantly.

She exudes a soft sigh, and sits next to Sheldon.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur."

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr."

When she stops singing she looks over to him.

"Thank you Penny, one more thing though." Sheldon whispers blush crossing his face, eyes snapping to hers.

"Anything." She whispers, meeting his warm gaze smiling. Sheldon motions for her to move closer, and Penny leans in towards him.

"Kiss me again." He whispers into the shell of her ear. She freezes in shock as he draws her in and kisses her passionately. She sits impassive for a while, well it was more like a second, and she is kissing him back with equal fervour. Her hands slip around his shoulders and his hands slide down to her waist, they both start to fall back on the bed, not once breaking their embrace.

At that moment, Leonard walks in to her apartment, searching for Penny...

~X~

**Sorry for never posting! I had lost my inspiration for this story but I am sure you just care that I found it again! I believe there will only be one more part after this one but I have no idea when that will be up, please continue to be patient and believe. Thank you for reading and review with comments, favourite if you love it and alert if you want more!**


End file.
